1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultraviolet-curable ink jet ink composition.
2. Related Art
A variety of recording systems have been used as an image recording method for forming an image on a recording medium such as paper based on image data signals. Among these, an ink jet system uses an inexpensive apparatus and forms an image directly on a recording medium by ejecting an ink only on a required image area, thus achieving efficient use of an ink and low running costs. Further, the ink jet system is excellent as an image recording system due to less generation of noise.
In order to form printing having high water resistance, solvent resistance and scratch resistance, and the like on the surface of a recording medium, an ultraviolet-curable ink jet ink composition that is curable by irradiation of ultraviolet radiation has recently been used in an ink jet recording method.
For example, JP-A-2008-280383 discloses an ultraviolet-curable ink jet ink composition containing 2-(2-vinyloxyethoxyl)ethyl acrylate, tripropylene glycol diacrylate, an aminoacrylate-based acrylic resin, and a photopolymerization initiator.
However, the ink composition disclosed in JPA-2008-280383 leaves some room for improvements in terms of curability and storage stability.